


Lady Cob

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [3]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Spiders, vaguely creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: There are three blocks in Brockton Bay where gang members have stopped going.
Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871626
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Lady Cob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



There are three blocks in Brockton Bay where gang members have stopped going.

 _She_ will know.

( _She_ always does.)

 _She_ will be displeased.

(And you don’t want to displease her, do you?)

There is a cape in Brockton Bay nobody ever saw.

Her name is Cob.

(The spiders whispered it to those who asked after her.)

The people in her blocks have taken to precede it with ‘Lady’, for she is kind and she protects them.

(For you never know what she might hear.)

There is a place in Brockton Bay Lady Cob watches over.

You can’t see her, but you know she’s there by the spiders on the walls spinning too-thick Webs.

(If she needs to talk to you, the spiders will whisper her message.)

Lady Cob keeps the peace in her blocks.

(She is judge, jury, and executioner.)

There are three blocks in Brockton Bay where people are happy.

They are happy because they are safe.

(Lady Cob keeps good people safe.)

They feel safe because if they are safe, they have no reason to be scared.

(You aren’t scared, are you?)


End file.
